Someone Like Him
by chounojou
Summary: Orang-orang seperti dia tidak akan lama berada di sisinya. Honebami tahu itu. Fem!Honebami. AU. Request from Kuroka-san OwO
Honebami tidak peduli. Meski tubuhnya penuh memar, meski darah menemukan jalan untuk keluar melalui bibirnya. Pakaiannya kotor, terkena berbagai macam hal—darah, tanah, keringat—dan Honebami tidak repot-repot menyembunyikannya.

Karena dia sudah tidak peduli.

Orang-orang menatapnya dengan berbagai macam wajah—takut, bergunjing. Beberapa khawatir, tapi tidak cukup khawatir untuk membantunya. Honebami tidak perlu ditolong. Honebami tidak perlu orang-orang itu. Honebami sudah muak dengan orang-orang yang berpura-pura peduli, seperti mereka.

Ketika seseorang benar-benar mengulurkan tangannya, bertanya dengan tulus "Apa kau tidak apa-apa", Honebami terhenyak.

"Seragam itu, kau murid Honmaru?"

Tapi Honebami tahu orang-orang seperti dia tidak akan lama berada di sisinya.

"Kau terluka. Apa kau ditindas?"

Dia akan sama seperti yang lain. Menjauh.

"Siapa namamu?"

Maka Honebami menepis tangan yang terulur itu dan pergi.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Karena dia tidak peduli.

 **Someone Like Him**

By

 **chounojou**

disclaimer

 **Nitro+/DMM**

Warning(s)

 **Fem!Honebami, AU, dan biasanya**

 **kalo saya bikin AU tuh karakternya suka agak OOC**

 **Plot dari Kuroka-san OwO**

" _Pembohong."_

 _Orang-orang seperti dia tidak akan lama berada di sisinya_.

Honebami tertawa dalam hati. Ya, dia pernah mengatakan itu suatu hari. Dulu. Sebelum seseorang berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa _dia_ bersedia selamanya berada di sisinya.

"Pembohong," bisiknya pelan pada hembusan angin. Tidak ada yang mendengarnya, memang.

Tapi Honebami tidak peduli.

 **000**

Dia datang sebagai seorang guru pengganti, seorang guru biologi bernama Mikazuki Munechika.

"Saya akan menggantikan wali kelas kalian tercinta yang cuti melahirkan. Sampai musim gugur nanti, mohon bantuannya, ya."

Honebami ingat bagaimana riuhnya suasana kelas saat Mikazuki masuk. Para siswi, terutama, segera meneriakkan kata-kata seperti "sampai selamanya juga tidak apa-apa pak" dan semacamnya. Honebami ingat bahwa dia juga berpikir Mikazuki tampan, tapi kesan pertama itu tidak bertahan lama.

Di tengah kelas, Mikazuki menghampiri Honebami tiba-tiba.

"Karena aku wali kelasmu, sekarang kau jadi urusanku. Jadi, apa yang terjadi kemarin?"

"Apa maksud bapak?" Bukan berpura-pura tidak tahu, tapi Honebami benar-benar tidak paham. Mendengar itu Mikazuki menunjuk bibirnya.

"Luka di bibirmu masih belum sembuh. Memar-memar di tanganmu juga masih terlihat. Apa yang terjadi?"

Honebami mendengus. _Jadi dia orang yang kemarin? Kalau begitu sih pantas saja dia tahu aku murid Honmaru._

"Aku berkelahi."

"Apa?" Mikazuki murni terkejut, dan Honebami merasa puas.

"Apa bapak akan melaporkanku ke sekolah karena itu?"

Mikazuki menghela napas, menatap Honebami sambil berharap dia bercanda. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seperti itu. Honebami tidak memberi petunjuk sedikit pun. Tidak dari wajahnya, tidak dari bahasa tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar berkelahi?"

Dan Honebami hanya tersenyum, tidak menjawab.

 **000**

"Kenapa kau berkelahi?"

Mikazuki menemukannya, lagi. Di tengah perkelahian, Mikazuki tiba-tiba datang menahan kepalannya. Honebami tidak habis pikir, kenapa bisa ada orang yang begitu ikut campur?

"Karena mereka menantangku," jawab Honebami, tidak mempedulikan sapu tangan yang Mikazuki berikan.

Mikazuki menggeleng sama tak habis pikirnya. "Kamu ini perempuan, kenapa berkelahi? Harusnya kau tidak usah repot meladeni tantangan mereka."

"Bukan urusan bapak."

"Sudah kubilang, sejak aku jadi wali kelasmu, kau jadi urusanku."

Honebami mendengus kesal. Dia berbalik, ingin segera pergi. Mikazuki menahannya.

"Kau tidak masuk hari ini. Ada apa?" tanya Mikazuki lagi, "Dan lebih baik kau tidak menjawab dengan 'bukan urusan bapak' lagi."

"Tapi itu memang bukan urusan bapak," jawab Honebami sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Keesokan harinya, Honebami tidak datang ke sekolah lagi.

 **000**

Honebami tidak percaya jodoh. Takdir. Apapun itu. Apa yang terjadi sekarang membuat semuanya jelas. Mikazuki bukan orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Tapi, saat itu, rasanya benar-benar seperti takdir. Lagi-lagi Mikazuki memergoki Honebami terlibat perkelahian. Lagi-lagi Mikazuki yang menemukannya. Lagi-lagi Mikazuki yang menolongnya. Mikazuki. Cara ia muncul terus menerus di hadapan Honebami itu membuat Honebami _sempat_ mempercayai adanya takdir.

"Jadi ternyata kau adik Ichigo?"

Dan Mikazuki bahkan mengenal kakaknya.

"Ya."

Mikazuki bersiul, terlihat terkejut. "Begitu, ya..."

Mikazuki tidak lagi menawarkan sapu tangan. Dia sudah lelah menerima penolakan. Sebagai gantinya, dia langsung bergerak, menyeret Honebami ke sebuah taman, membasahi sapu tangannya, dan membersihkan darah yang keluar dari lengan Honebami.

"Seragammu sobek. Si Yamada Taro bisa marah kalau tahu hal ini."

"Yama—?"

"Panggilan untuk kakakmu."

"Ah..." Honebami menggumam paham. "Memang mirip, sih."

Mikazuki tertawa. "Benar, kan?"

Hari itu, Honebami mengerti satu hal: tawa Mikazuki menular.

"Baguslah, ternyata kau bisa tertawa juga."

Mikazuki tersenyum.

"Sering-seringlah tertawa. Wajah pendiammu yang biasanya memang membuatmu terlihat keren, tapi aku lebih suka kalau kau tersenyum."

Senyuman Mikazuki.

"Nah, sudah bersih," kata Mikazuki. "Mau kuantar pulang? Kalau rumah Ichigo, sih, aku tahu."

Senyuman yang sempat membuat Honebami mempercayai takdir.

"Tidak, tidak perlu."

Senyuman yang membuat Honebami berharap _Mikazuki adalah takdirnya_.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hatilah. Jangan berkelahi lagi, loh."

Senyuman yang saat itu Honebami tinggalkan begitu saja.

 **000**

Seekor anak kucing. Kalau Honebami pikir lagi, semua berawal dari seekor anak kucing.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai di atas pohon begitu?" gumam Honebami heran. Dia menggulung lengan seragamnya, meletakkan tasnya, bersiap memanjat.

"Tunggu sebentar, kucing."

Kucing itu mengeong seolah menjawab Honebami. Hal itu membuat Honebami tertawa.

"Tidak hanya berkelahi, sekarang kau juga memanjat pohon? Kau selalu mengejutkanku, nona."

Dan lagi-lagi, Mikazuki ada di sana, menemukan Honebami sedang melakukan hal yang tidak biasa.

 _Takdir_ , pikir Honebami.

"Kucingnya...," hanya itu yang Honebami katakan, satu tangannya menunjuk ke arah anak kucing.

"Oh, menyelamatkan kucing? Kau punya sisi manis juga, ya," kata Mikazuki sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Bapak mau apa?"

"Memanjat. Kau turunlah."

Anehnya, Honebami menurut saja.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Mikazuki untuk mengambil anak kucing itu. Yah, tentu saja. Mikazuki lebih tinggi darinya. Tangan Mikazuki lebih panjang dari tangan Honebami. Kakinya juga. Dari yang Honebami lihat, tangan Mikazuki pasti mencengkeram dahan pohon itu lebih kuat darinya.

' _Ah, benar_.'

"Kucingnya sudah selamat!"

' _Mikazuki adalah seorang pria_.'

"Honebami?"

Anak kucing itu berlari pergi, meninggalkan Mikazuki bersama Honebami yang terdiam.

"Aku pulang dulu," kata Honebami akhirnya.

"Hei, Honebami!" Tangan Mikazuki menahan Honebami sebelum dia sempat pergi jauh.

' _Benar, tangannya kuat..._ '

Honebami tidak mengatakan apa pun, dan Mikazuki juga tidak repot-repot menunggu Honebami bersuara.

"Luka di bibirmu sudah sembuh."

"Eh?"

"Jangan sampai terluka lagi. Kau ini perempuan. Sayang kalau sampai luka atau memar."

' _Ya, aku perempuan._ '

"Jangan berkelahi lagi." Dalam satu gerakan, Mikazuki menarik Honebami dalam pelukannya. Honebami kembali menyadari banyak hal. Bahwa bahu Mikazuki ternyata lebar. Bahwa dada Mikazuki ternyata lapang. Bahwa tubuhnya terasa sangat nyaman saat berada di pelukan Mikazuki.

' _Dan Mikazuki seorang pria_.'

"Apa yang bapak lakukan pada murid bapak sendiri?"

Mikazuki tertawa. "Aku hanya di sana sampai musim gugur."

"Tapi bapak tetap seorang guru, dan aku murid bapak."

"Tidak ada yang melihat."

Honebami kehabisan alasan. Honebami _tidak bisa_ membuat alasan di depan Mikazuki.

 _Takdir_ , pikir Honebami lagi.

 **000**

Saat para pria menindas, mereka berusaha memamerkannya. Memperlihatkan kekuasaannya, memperingatkan orang agar tidak macam-macam dengannya.

Penindasan wanita tidak.

Mereka masih membiarkan Honebami masuk ke kelompok mereka, tapi tidak memberikan pekerjaan apapun pada Honebami. Pada akhirnya mereka menggunjingkan Honebami karena dia "tidak membantu". Seluruh kelas percaya itu.

Mereka masih membiarkan Honebami duduk bersama mereka saat makan siang, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mengajak Honebami bicara. Pada akhirnya mereka menggunjingkan Honebami karena dia "angkuh". Seluruh kelas percaya itu.

Mereka tidak mengantarkan materi saat Honebami tidak masuk, tapi pada seluruh kelas mereka bilang sudah menyampaikannya. Saat Honebami masuk, dia tertinggal. Saat dia protes karena tidak mendapat materi, mereka bilang Honebami "pembohong".

Dan seluruh kelas percaya itu.

Itu terjadi berkali-kali hingga Honebami jadi semakin tidak peduli. Pada akhirnya dia selalu sendirian. Pada akhirnya mereka bosan. Mereka meninggalkan Honebami dengan kesendiriannya. Kini, bagi mereka, tidak ada orang bernama "Honebami" di kelas. Honebami mensyukurinya.

Tapi kini mejanya hilang. "Dan kukira mereka sudah bosan padaku," gumamnya, berjalan mencari meja lain.

"Hei, Honebami, mejamu ada di halaman belakang sekolah!" seru salah seorang siswi. Honebami bimbang. Dalam hatinya dia tahu ini perangkap.

"Terima kasih," kata Honebami akhirnya, memutuskan untuk mengambil mejanya di halaman belakang. Dia meninggalkan beberapa barang di laci meja itu dan Honebami memutuskan bahwa barang-barang itu cukup penting untuk diambil kembali.

Benar saja, sesampainya dia di halaman belakang, seseorang langsung menarik rambutnya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, berani mendekati Pak Mikazuki?"

Honebami hanya melihat ini di drama yang sering adik-adiknya tonton. Saat itu benar-benar terjadi padanya, rasanya cukup lucu. ' _Seseorang benar-benar berpikir aku akan merebut pacar mereka. Wow._ '

"Kau sebaiknya kembali saja ke habitatmu. Di gang-gang gelap, berkelahi seperti orang barbar."

' _Tapi ini soal Mikazuki. Dia bukan pacar mereka dan mereka bisa melakukan ini? Wow._ '

"Kau sering masuk kelas akhir-akhir ini. Kau ingin menggoda Pak Mikazuki? Dia tidak akan pernah melirikmu!"

Pada detik itu juga Honebami tertawa.

"APA YANG LUCU?!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, Pak Mikazuki tidak akan melirikku," katanya, "tapi apa yang membuat kalian berpikir dia akan melirik _kalian_?"

"Kau ini! Apa kau tidak sadar situasimu sekarang?!"

"Sangat sadar. Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Menyerangku bersamaan? Bersiaplah, aku ini barbar, loh."

Yang Honebami ingat, mereka melempar Honebami dengan berbagai macam benda. Honebami memutuskan tidak melawan. Ironisnya, kemudian Mikazuki melihat Honebami di suatu taman, berusaha membersihkan rambutnya dari bekas telur.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kelas. Ternyata kau di sini? Kau berkelahi lagi?"

Honebami menggeleng.

"Lalu ini apa"

"Aku diserang."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku dekat-dekat dengan bapak."

Mikazuki tertawa.

"Oh, menyenangkan ya, pak, melihat orang lain jadi bulan-bulanan karena dirimu?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak mengira yang seperti itu bisa benar-benar terjadi."

"Sampai beberapa saat yang lalu aku juga berpikir begitu."

Mikazuki kemudian diam, mengamati Honebami yang sudah selesai dengan rambutnya. Bau telurnya masih tercium, tapi paling tidak rambutnya sudah bersih.

"Kau bawa handuk?"

Honebami menggeleng.

"Sapu tanganku juga tidak akan cukup, ya..."

"Pak," panggil Honebami.

"Oh, sekarang?"

Honebami mengerjap. "Sekarang... apa?"

"Sekarang kau akan bilang 'jangan dekat-dekat denganku' atau semacamnya?"

Honebami menggeleng. "Tidak. Terserah bapak saja," katanya lalu pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang. Aku harus ganti baju dan mencuci seragam ini sebelum kakak pulang."

"Kau merahasiakan ini dari Ichigo?"

Honebami terdiam, Mikazuki mengangap itu "ya".

"Kenapa tidak—"

"Aku tidak mungkin membebani kakak lebih dari ini."

Mikazuki mengangguk paham. Tentu saja Ichigo tidak dijuluki "Yamada Taro" hanya karena memiliki banyak adik.

"Dari dulu kakak bekerja pagi sampai malam. Mengurus adik-adik yang masih kecil. Meladeni permintaan mereka yang terlalu kecil untuk memahami keadaan kami," tutur Honebami, memandangi bekas jahitan di lengan seragamnya yang robek tempo hari. "Tanpa aku membebani kakak dengan apa yang aku alami pun, kakak sudah memikirkan banyak hal."

"Kau bisa memberitahuku kalau kau ditindas lagi."

"Bapak lupa aku ditindas begini karena siapa?"

Mikazuki tertawa kecil. "Benar sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Bapak tidak usah khawatir."

Honebami bisa merasakan Mikazuki memperhatikannya, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

Honebami mengangguk, lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk pamit. Dia tidak sempat melangkah. Mikazuki lagi-lagi menahannya.

"Kau tidak perlu sok tegar."

"Aku tidak sok tegar." Bohong. Honebami merasakan suaranya bergetar. Dia yakin Mikazuki juga menyadarinya karena hal selanjutnya yang pria itu lakukan adalah memeluk Honebami.

"Paling tidak di hadapanku."

Dengan begitu saja, pertahanan Honebami hancur. Tangisnya, semua perasaan yang dia tahan selama ini, semuanya menghambur keluar.

 **000**

"Hei, Honebami," panggil Mikazuki di suatu festival musim panas.

"Ya?"

"Kalau kau bersamaku, kau merasa lega, kan?"

"Semacam."

"Kalau begitu, kau bersamaku saja selamanya."

Honebami hampir saja tersedak _takoyaki_ yang dimakannya. "Apa tuh? Lamaran?"

Mikazuki tertawa. "Semacam."

 _Orang-orang seperti dia tidak akan berada lama di sisinya._ Honebami ingat pernah berpikir seperti itu. Sekarang dia heran kenapa dia pernah memikirkan itu.

"Kau yakin? Aku akan mengekorimu selamanya loh."

Mikazuki mengangguk yakin. "Seratus persen."

"Aku ini tukang berkelahi, loh. Aku pemanjat pohon, aku ditindas teman sekelasku, aku gadis yang menyedihkan."

"Tidak masalah," balas Mikazuki, "aku bersedia kau ekori selamanya."

 _Orang-orang seperti dia tidak akan berada lama di sisinya_. Honebami teringat lagi pada hal itu. Sekarang Honebami merasa bodoh karena pernah memikirkannya.

"Baiklah."

"Hah?"

Kini giliran Honebami yang tertawa. "Kau yang bertanya, kau yang kaget."

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak mengira kau akan menerima begitu saja."

"Yah," kata Honebami, "aku akan mengikutimu ke mana pun, Mikazuki Munechika."

Mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku akan kau ikuti ke mana pun, Honebami Toushirou."

Lalu...

...Honebami tahu orang akan menganggap ceritanya klise...

...tapi mereka berciuman dengan kembang api sebagai latarnya.

 **000**

"Kau yakin masih ingin tinggal di sini?"

Honebami mengangguk mantap. Ichigo, yang datang mengkhawatirkan adiknya, menghela napas.

"Honebami, kau sendirian di rumah ini! Ini bukan hanya soal dirimu, pikirkan baik-baik!"

Honebami masih teguh pendirian. Ichigo juga belum menyerah.

"Paling tidak..." kata Ichigo lirih, "paling tidak sampai anakmu lahir. Pulanglah ke rumah, dan kau bisa kembali ke sini setelah anakmu lahir—"

"Kakak," potong Honebami, "aku tidak apa-apa."

Honebami tersenyum.

"Aku akan telepon kakak kalau ada apa-apa."

Senyuman Honebami membuat Ichigo kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kakak tidak usah khawatir."

Mereka berdua tahu, senyum Mikazuki menular.

"...Ponselku dan telepon di rumah akan selalu siap menerima telepon darimu."

Dan saat ini, Honebami sedang menyunggingkan senyum itu.

"Terima kasih, kakak."

Pintu tertutup. Honebami, seperti biasanya, duduk sendirian di rumah itu. Dia menghela napas.

"Satu bulan...," gumamnya. Diliriknya foto di altar. Foto Mikazuki.

"Sudah satu bulan sejak kau pergi, Mikazuki."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Dan kau bilang kau akan selalu bersamaku."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Penuhi kata-katamu, dong. Kau laki-laki kan?"

Pandangan Honebami teralih, menatap pintu rumahnya. Rumah yang sudah tiga tahun dia dan Mikazuki tempati.

"Pembohong."

Mikazuki tidak akan membuka pintu itu lagi.

Mikazuki tidak ada bersamanya lagi.

Mikazuki bukan orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Mikazuki pembohong.

 _Orang-orang seperti dia tidak akan lama berada di sisiku._

 _Aku tahu itu._

 **Someone Like Him**

 **END**

 **A/N:** Ada yang tau Yamada Taro? Dari manga Yamada Taro Monogatari-nya Ai Morinaga. Mungkin orang lebih kenal sama drama Taiwannya, (kalo nggak salah) judulnya Poor Prince dan yang main Vic Zhou.

(Yah ketahuan deh saya angkatan berapa)

ANYWAY~ Ini plotnya dari Kuroka-san sih OwO


End file.
